The day egg was smashed into Josie's hair
by Rin-kun Okay
Summary: A one-shot on how Jacob Coote smashed egg into Josie's hair, litterally what the title says. And it also happens to be my english assignment


**This is my english assignment where we have to take a character that is not a main character from the book and write a little something in their perspective. I chose Jacob Coote and i am writing about the day he smashed egg into Josie's hair from his perspective (btw, not actually sure if they show this in the book or not since i didn't actually read it because it was too freaking damn boring! And my teacher said we dont have to read the whole book). Anyway, the reason i'm posting this here is so i can get feedback so that i can make my assignment as good as possible! So please! I beg of you, please review!**

**The day egg was smashed into Josie's hair**

Today's the last day of school and me and my friends are planning on terrorising those uptight Catholic school-girls! Anyway, we're pretty excited! We just have to think of a plan and then we'll be all set! We were all sitting in a group at the moment brainstorming for ideas, however, me being the genius I am (and might I also add that I am the leader of this little group) have already decided on a plan, well sort of…

"So, I was thinking that we should corner them at the lane they always use as a shortcut for the bus stop, and then, we throw vegies and eggs at them! What do you guys think?

"Pretty good idea!"

"Anyway, I'll split everyone up into teams. Each team will block a side of the lane an…"

"Then what do we do when we cut them off?"

"Before I was so RUDELY interrupted, what I was about to say wa…"

"What were you about to say? Hurry up and tell us already!"

"If you want me to tell you, then maybe you should stop interrupting me! Now as I was sayi…"

"Sorry that I interrupted you."

"Just bloody shut up already! Do you know how annoyi…"

"Fine then! I'll shut up if it'll make you happy!"

"Great! Now as I was s…"

"But would you just hear me out?"

"What!?" This guy is making me so frustrated! I just want to… strangle him!

"What do we do when we cut them off, and also, what's the point of this?"

"When we cut them off, we will throw all of the food we collected at them and the point of this is to terrorise them and because frankly, it's gonna be fun. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it!"

"So, their bus is going to come in about ten minutes from now so I suggest we start making our way. Now you guys, will be Team H, and you guys will be Team 8 and I will personally join Team 8. Team H will block the way that the girls will come from and Team 8 will block the way that they are going to exit. But only when I give the signal. Any questions?"

"What's with the name of the teams? Team H and Team 8, I mean like, what the hell?"

"Because you can cut both 8 and H into halves almost any way and they will always be symmetrical! They are the two perfect names for two different teams! And letter H is the eighth letter of the alphabet which makes it even more perfect! Isn't that great how it worked out?!"

"Yeah sure… Um, let's get going otherwise we'll be late…"

I bet they're thinking I'm weird now, but I can't help that the names of the teams work out so perfectly! It was meant to be! When we reached the lane that the girls usually pass through, we got into our positions and then… we waited.

After a few minutes of waiting, the girls eventually arrived. Luckily they haven't spotted us yet, which is a really good thing, because that means this plan is working. When they were about in the middle of the lane, I whistled in order to give the signal.

"Um, guys did you hear tha- AAAH!" The girl with the curly brown hair started saying but never finished the sentence because a tomato flew right past her head and landed in her friend's face.

"Josie! What's happening?!" Yelled the tomato covered girl.

"I don't know and I don't want to! Just run and get out of here!" She said as she was running towards the exit of the lane where we were blocking her path. She bumped right into me and look really startled when she did. And because she was the one closest to me, I decided to smash egg into her hair! How fun!


End file.
